


tendencies

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Kissing Prompt, Sexual Tension, a bit - Freeform, ayahina, i might take this to smut ... i dk, i really just found them on tumblr, school is starting soon and i really wanted to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he fills that hole in her heart, and she, desperately, clings onto him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pressed

**Author's Note:**

> | based on kissing prompts on tumblr 
> 
> | first prompt: wake up kisses pressed gently to the column of A’s neck or the underside of B’s jaw.

It’s not the noise in the kitchen that wakes her up, or the smell of coffee and warm pancakes drizzled with syrup; what a sleepy head, he thinks when he enters the room, expecting her to be awake after all that ruckus he caused in the kitchen. Making pancakes is harder than it seems.

He slides back into bed, fingertips brushing against her cheek: “I made breakfast, sleeping beauty.” She moves, slightly, but doesn’t open her eyes. He finds it awfully cute, the way her hair is sprawls around her face, her hands curled around the bed sheets. She looks innocent, he thinks and smirks, never forgetting about the things they did last night.

The curtains were open, specks of sunlight dancing along the exposed skin of her neck. And he thinks of a better idea - something she will enjoy. “Wake up.” Ayato whispers, hands trailing away her cheek to push away any strands of hair that get in his way. He leans in, lips brushing against her neck “I said wake up.” And he begins to kiss her, lips ghosting around her neck. And he doesn’t stop even when he feels her move and groan loudly; nor when he feels her hands lazily wrap around him, fingers entwining around his hair.

“It tickles.” Hinami says, but she pulls him closer and it only gives him a chance to continue kissing her. He leaves a set of butterfly kisses in the back of her neck, only to come back and leave more in front, slowly making his way towards her collarbone.

And she pulls him away.

“Good morning.” Ayato says, flashing her a lazy smile; he leans in and presses a chaste kiss on her lips. “I made breakfast.”

“Is the kitchen on fire?”

She laughs when he tackles her, pushing away all the blankets and pressing his body against her own. He kisses her for real this time, moving his lips along her own greedily and she pulls him closer and closer, and he only pushes away till neither of them could breathe. 

“Breakfast is ready.” Ayato gasps, getting up only to be stopped by a strong grip around his arm. He stares at her, as a blush dusted her cheeks.

“I think breakfast can wait.” Hinami murmurs, as she tugged him back down on top of her.


	2. much appreciated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | ayahina | human!au | kissing prompts
> 
> | morning kisses; gentle and lazy, humming in contentment, limbs still tangled together, hands wandering over soft exposed skin.

“Let’s stay in bed,” Hinami says, as she lies on top of his warm, muscular body, her fingers tracing idle circles along the skin of his chest, “I don’t want to get up.”

“Me neither.”

His hands never stop trailing around her body - he probably knows it better than she does. But oh - oh he loves the feeling of her smooth skin against his rough skin. His mind becomes heavy with both sleep and pleasure, and he doesn’t stop till he reaches her ass - and gives it a tight squeeze. And she moans.

“Nice.” Ayato whispers lazily, against her ear, and she shivers. “Can you do it again?”

She lifts herself up and gets closer - and closer towards his lips. Intoxicating, he thinks, the way she smells (so much like him) - the way she looks at him (with so much love) - and without thinking, Hinami closes the gap between their lips.

She moves against him, her hands gripping on his shoulders while his on her hips. She nibbles on his lower lip, and moans between the small pauses she would take to breathe. “I love you …” and kisses him again, and he’s the one to bite on her lip till she opens her mouth; he spreads his tongue inside of her, exploring.

And they continue, till Hinami can’t breathe. But they don’t stop. And instead, he works on placing butterfly kisses on her face while she giggles and hums. And the next thing she knows, he flips her over and he’s the one on top now. Their legs are tangled, and her arms quickly wrap around his neck, bringing him against her, till she feels him kiss her neckline and further down.

Mornings like these are always calm.


	3. at peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | ayahina | human!au | kissing prompts | nsfw
> 
> | stay in bed kisses, mischievous and deep, punctuating flirtatiously whispered bargaining words.

when he wakes up, his head feels heavy with drowsiness and sleep. and behind that, there's the heavy sound of rain and thunder. he can hear the water droplets furiously pouring down, and it's almost calming to him. and he looks over his shoulder to find hinami sleeping, naked under all the blankets. her small body is curled against his, arms draped over his waist.

and she doesn't wake up when he moves until the thunder begins to roar.

her eyes flutter open, bangs covering her eyes. but she can feel him moving away. "don't." hinami murmurs. "stay here." for someone so small and delicate, she's actually quite strong. ayato cracks into a smile and reaches out to remove her bangs.

"i was expecting you to stay asleep." ayato says, "we went hard last night anyways." his smile turns into a smirk when he remembers last night's scenarios.

either way, she gets up from her position. the blanket slides off, exposing her completely. his throat goes dry, and he can feel himself get warm as she shuffles closer to him. "you like what you see," hinami says, smiling shyly, as she crawls on top of him, "you even have to say it."

her fingers curl around his shoulders, her soft breasts against his muscular chest, her lips getting dangerously near his neck. he laughs. "why, hinami, are you flirting with me?" and she laughs, breath hot against his skin.

"and if i am?" she finds herself being flipped over back to the mattress, with ayato on top of her. and she doesn't bother saying anything. not like she can anyways; ayato immediately captures her lips with his own. he opens and closes them right on her lower lip, and when he pulls away and gives it a long lick, it's only then that she opens her mouth. he takes this as an advantage to slip his tongue inside.

and they continue like that for a while. small pauses to breathe. "beautiful." ayato says n a low voice. "fucking beautiful." he pins her hands above her head and steals yet another passionate kiss.

"maybe," hinami gasps, "you should stay in bed."

"yeah," ayato says, as he lets go of her hands and begins crawling down. he pulls her legs over his shoulders, and bends between her thighs. his nose brushes against one of her wet folds of her clit. "i really should."


End file.
